


The Heir and A Thief

by Toxic_Shadow



Series: Percy Jackson the Heir [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Curses, Death, Dom Draco, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Grandson of Voldemort, Heir to the Dark Lord, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character(s), Possible smut, Romance, Sub Harry, Young Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: Harry looks over the files of Tom Riddle and finds something shocking."HE HAS AN HEIR!!!!"I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did, most of the characters would be GAY!





	1. The Shocking News

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Shadow here,
> 
> I currently do not have any pairing for Percy. If you have any suggestions, please comment them. I would prefer it be a male but I'll see how the voting turns out. Let me know if you think I should continue this story. Now enjoy!

**Title:** The Heir and A Thief

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

 **Main Pairing(s):**  Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter), Romione (Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger)

 **Side Pairing(s):**  Deamus (Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan), Charlena (Charles Beckendorf/Silena Beauregard)

 **Harry Potter Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape, Minvera McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Teddy Lupin

 **Percy Jackson Characters:** Percy Jackson, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hecate, Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Clarisse La Rue, Chiron, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Gabe Ugliano, Grover Underwood, Dionysus, Athena

 **Original Character(s):** Kyros Hylton, Christina Cruz, Jonathan Barlow

 **Summary:**  

Harry looks over the files of Tom Riddle and finds something shocking.

"HE HAS AN HEIR!!!!"  

* * *

**The Heir and A Thief**

_**The Shocking News** _

_\Third Person POV\_  

 

Harry walk into the Ministry yawning. It was early on a Saturday Morning but that didn't stop him from working. He had been looking over some files regarding the war. Once he got to his desk, Harry pull out a stack of files. Most were information on Voldemort's inner circle like Bellatrix, Lucius, and Fenrir Greyback. Others contained damage reports. Hidden under the stack was a thin folder with  _Tom M. Riddle_ written on the tab. Harry picked up the folder and skimmed the contains inside. 

_'D.O.B., full name, blood type, mother's name, father's name, significant other, height, weight...............Significant Other?!'_

Emerald Green eyes widen and the cup of coffee in the twenty year old's hand hit the floor. "Amelia Grayson." He looked further down the document. "Had a daughter. Sylvia Nichole Grayson." Harry gripped the paper tightly as he read on. "Sylvia had a son. Perseus Achilles Jackson. Oh no this is not good."

...

"HE HAS AN HEIR!!!!"

Harry ran out of his office bumping into Ron on his way out. 

"Hey Harry. What's the rush mate?"

"No time. Come on!"

 The two friends ran to find Minster Shacklebolt. "Minister! You have to see this." Harry passed him the folder. The minister quickly skimmed it and looked back at the green eyed boy shocked.

"Is this true?"

Harry nodded. "I check his family tree. Both his daughter and grandson are alive and in America. What do you want us to do?"

"The best course of action would be to bring them here. It seems like they have not had any contact with magic. Harry, you, Ron, Hermione and Draco should go pick them up. Preferably sooner rather than later."

"We will leave immediately."

Ron and Harry left Shacklebolt's office to find their partners. Hermione was in her office signing documents. "Hey 'Mione. We have a mission."

"What is it?"

"We are going to pick up You-Know-Who's grandson and daughter from America." Ron explained.

"Hermione looked as if she swallowed something sour. "He has an heir? How?"

"I don't know but we should collect them before they become a danger to us."

She nodded and stacked the papers she was working on and grabbed her jacket. The trio left the ministry to collect Draco who was visiting his mother's grave. Dry tear stains were on his cheeks as he knelt in front of the grave. Hermione and her fiance stood back as Harry approached his boyfriend. "Dray?" He didn't move.  "Draco?"

"Huh? Oh Harry I didn't see you there."

"Come on Dray. We have a mission. Hopefully it will distract you."

The blond blinked the tears out of his eyes and stood up. "Where are we going?"

"America. New York to be exact."

"Why?"

"Turns out  _He_ has a heir."

Draco paled. 

* * *

_**In America** _

The two couples apparated to an alley in lower Manhattan. Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What's that smell?"

Harry chuckled and lead the group through Manhattan. He quickly found the apartment building and walked up to apartment 4B. 

_Knock Knock_

The door creaked open and a six year old boy peaked his head out. "Hello?"

Hermione bent down to be eye level with the child. "Hi there sweetie. Is your mommy home?"

The boy looked at the ground and went to close the door but Ron stuck his foot in the doorway to prevent it from closing.

"No no no. Smelly Gabe said not to talk about mommy. Go away."

"What's his name?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"Perseus Jackson."

The blond walked to the door gently pushing Ron back. He held his hand out from the child to grab. "Did something happen to your mother Percy?"

Draco heard a whimper. Then the sea green eyed boy opened the door again.

"He made mommy go to sleep but now she won't wake up." Percy let out a sniffle.

"Shhh. Come here Percy."

The young boy slowly walked into Draco's arms before wrapping his arms tightly around the elder's neck. Percy wept silently and fell asleep in Draco's arms.

"Let's go."

* * *

_**In England** _

Harry and his red haired friend went to report back to the minister while Hermione and Draco watch Perseus. The bushy haired girl transfigured some toys for the six year old to play with. 

"Dwaco look!" Percy still had some issues pronouncing his r's.

The adult chuckle as he watch the young child push a toy version of the Hogwart's Express around. Percy guided the train up Draco's leg then back to the ground. He giggled loudly and stumbled back into a table. All of the folder fell to the creating a mess. The child quickly stopped laughing and curl into a ball.

"I'm sowwy. I didn't mean it." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Hermione gasped and quickly reassured the boy. "Shh. It's ok sweetie. It was an accident. You aren't in trouble."

Percy whimpered and curled tighter. Draco pulled the boy onto his lap and rubbed circles on his back. 

"Smelly Gabe doesn't like it when I play loud."

"Has he ever hit you?"

Percy just cuddled deeper into the blond adult's chest.

"Percy? Has he ever hurt you?"

Draco felt a small nod against his body. He hugged the boy tighter but gently so that he doesn't hurt him. "He won't hurt you ever again."

The door opened and the Minister, Harry and Ron walked in.

"Is this him?"

The Sea green eyed child looked up at the stranger but quickly hid his face in Draco's neck. Said blond rubbed circles on his back trying to calm him.

"Listen Percy. This is Minister Shacklebolt. He just wants to ask you some questions. Is that okay?"

He removed himself from Draco's neck but refuse to remove his hold on him. 

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water plwease."

Hermione got up and left the room to get a cup of water.

"Hello there Perseus. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Do you know why you are here?"

"You saved me from Smelly Gabe."

"Smelly Gabe?" He differed the question to Harry. 

"His step father." Kingsley nodded.

"Do you know where your dad is Perseus?"

"Mommy said he got lost at sea but he not dead." Percy ran the toy train along Draco's leg not really paying attention.

"What happened to your mother?"

Draco hugged the child to reassure him. "Smelly Gabe made her go to sleep but she wouldn't wake up when I tapped her."

"I think that's enough questions for now." Draco said as Percy was struggling to keep his eyes open. He curled into his chest fall asleep almost instantly.

"Who is he going to stay with?" Hermione ask as she walked into the room and few minutes earlier. "He can't stay here. He is just a child."

"He should just stay with Draco seeing that is the only person he trust." Ron said pointing at the blond.

"How did you get him to trust you so easily?" He added but said blond just shrugged.

"Is that alright with you Dray?" Harry asked his lover.

"I think that's fine but where would we live? I doubt that 12 Grimmauld Place or Malfoy Manor is appropriate to raise a child."

"I will leave where you live up to you just update me if he develops his magic."

Minister Shacklebolt left the room. Hermione packed up the toys she transfigured into a bag and handed it to Draco who thanked her while getting up. "I'd say for now we stay at the Leaky Cauldron and look at homes for sale."

* * *

Draco and Harry flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. There they got a two bed room for a few weeks. Draco tucked Percy in and kissed his forehead but the child would not release his grip on Draco's shirt. Harry chuckled and grabbed the teddy bear Hermione packed and handed it to his boyfriend who tried to get Percy to cuddle with it. The two lovers tried several different toys and the only one Percy would cuddle with was a stuffed shark. Once Percy was settled in, the adults went to bed.

_**Dream** _

_Draco turn around once he hear the crashing of waves. He saw Harry sitting on a sand dune a quickly joined him. "Dray?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I think we are having the same dream."_

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"Because I summoned you both here." The lover turned to the voice and saw two women and a man. The man looked just like Percy. The same sea green eyes and raven colored hair. One of the women had dirty blonde hair that was curled. She was wearing a very revealing red cocktail dress and makeup. The second woman had wavy dark brown hair and was wearing elegant robes._

_"Who are you?" Draco questioned stepping slightly in front of Harry._

_The blonde woman smiled at his actions. "I am Aphrodite. Greek Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation."_

_"I am Hecate. Greek Goddess of magic, crossroads, witchcraft, necromancy and the mist." The brunette said._

_"I am Poseidon. Greek God of the sea, storms, earthquakes, droughts, floods and horses. I am also known as the stormbringer and/or earthshaker."_

_The two boy's eyes widen in shock. "But...how?" Harry was at a loss for words._

_"Sit. We will explain."_

_Everyone at down at the table the just appeared. Draco looked around and saw that they were no longer at the beach._

_"Believe it or not the Greek Myths you learned about are real. We do exist. As you would know from the stories sometimes we mingle with mortals and have children. Those children are know as demigods as they are half god half mortal." Poseidon explained. "The boy you brought here is my son."_

_Harry paled a bit. Hoping he didn't anger a god._

_"I am not going to smite you where you stand because you believed you were doing the right thing. However if you harm a single hair on my son's head........" The wizard nodded._

_"Poseidon stop threatening them." Hecate gave him a pointed look. "We have other things to discuss. You, Harry, are my chosen champion. I've watched as you grew into a remarkable man from that frail child. If you chose to continue down the path you are going, I would like to give you my full blessing."_

_"I do not understand what you mean Lady Hecate."_

_"If you'd like, I will allow you to adopt my son as your own."_

_"I know young Draco here loves you with all his heart and has always wanted a large family." Aphrodite smiled at the blushing blond boy. "I can give the ability to have kids of your own."_

_"Really? Why would you do that for us?" Draco questioned._

_"I see you have no ill intend against the grandchild of your swore enemy. You do not want him to suffer your same fate."  
_

_"Harry, you and Draco both have had terrible childhoods that even I would not wish upon my worst enemy. I thank you from saving my son from having one as well. You have my permission to adopt him as your own. Beware of monsters. Just as we are real. They are as well. They hunt demigods with the intend to kill."_

_"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do you accept full responsibility of Perseus Achilles Jackson?"_

_They looked at each other and nodded. "We do."_

_Poseidon smiled. "Very well. keep him safe." He then disappeared._

_"Do you ,Harry James Potter, accept my full blessing?" Hecate asked._

_"Yes I do." A light shot out of her hand and into Harry's chest causing him to fall to his knees._

_"Be well my champion."_

_"My turn! Draco Lucius Malfoy do you accept being my champion and receiving my blessing?"_

_"I accept Lady Aphrodite." She walked forward and hugged him causing him to be covered in pink smoke. Draco coughed a bit._

_"Now when you are ready to have children of your own drink this." Aphrodite pulled out to vials. "This vial is for Harry." She lifted the one with his name on it. "And this one is for Draco. Good luck boys."_

_Everything began to fade to black._

**_Dream End_ **

Harry woke up in Draco's arms. He shook his partner awake. "Dray. Dray get up."

Said blond let out a yawn. "Huh what happen?" He looked over at the brunette. "Harry?"

"Was that real?"

"Meeting them? Wait what's that?"

He picked up a note that was place on the side table. 

_Harry and Draco,_

_In case you thought that everything was just a dream, well it wasn't._  
_Hecate was kind enough to place a veil around our new home. Once you_  
 _arrive there you will find more notes from me. Address is on the back_  
 _of this note._

_With Love  
~A_

"I guess it was real then. Do you feel any different?"

Draco smirked. "I feel  _sexy~_ " 

His boyfriend hit him in the face with a pillow. They roughed around for a bit laughing until they heard a mewling yawn. Percy woke up and rubbed his eyes. 

 _'He's like a cute little kitten.'_ Harry thought.

"Good morning Dwaco. Good morning Hawwy." Percy said in between yawns. He crawled out of his bed and into Harry's and Draco's. He sat in the blond's lap grabbing onto his shirt.

"Come on. Let's get changed so we can have breakfast."   
  
Draco carried Percy to the bathroom then grabbed some of his own clothes and shrunk them down to Percy's size. Harry went to the kitchen area and made breakfast. A simple eggs with sausage and toast. Harry looked back at the boys after he plated the table. Percy was wearing a silk dress shirt and dress pants. "Really Draco."

He just laughed at sat down.


	2. New Parents?

**Title:** The Heir and A Thief

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

**Main Pairing(s):** Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter), Romione (Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger)

**Side Pairing(s):** Deamus (Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan), Charlena (Charles Beckendorf/Silena Beauregard), Bleville (Blaise Zabini/Neville Longbottom)

**Harry Potter Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape, Minvera McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Teddy Lupin

**Percy Jackson Characters:** Percy Jackson, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hecate, Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Clarisse La Rue, Chiron, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Gabe Ugliano, Grover Underwood, Dionysus, Athena

**Original Character(s):** Kyros Hylton, Christina Cruz, Jonathan Barlow

**Summary:**

Harry looks over the files of Tom Riddle and finds something shocking.

"HE HAS AN HEIR!!!!"

* * *

 

**The Heir and A Thief**

**_New Parents?_ **

| _Third Person POV_ |

After breakfast, Harry and Draco sat on the love seat in the living room area. Percy sat on the floor playing with his new toys. The brunette sent his lover a look that clearly said 'We need to talk to Percy'. The blond sighed and called the child over to him. The ADHD demigod seem pleased getting attention from his new favorite person. He quickly crawled on his lap and snuggled into his chest.

"Percy? Do you like Harry?"

The sea green child looked at Draco and then to Harry then back to Draco. He reached his small hand over to Harry's and grasped his finger. Percy stared for awhile as if debating before looking back at Harry.

"He no hurt me ten he must be good. Right?"

"I would never hurt you intentionally Percy." Harry gave the child a reassuring smile. The demigod took the initiative and crawled out of Draco's lap and into Harry's.

"You not comfy like Dwaco."

Said blond choked a laugh while Harry tried to suppress a smile. Percy press his head against the brunette's chest and looked up smiling.

"What are we gonna do today?"

The adults looked at each other. "We are going to check out our new home but first we must ask you some questions."

The sea green eyed demigod tilted his head in confusion. 

_'Gods he's adorable. Wait did I just think gods?'_

"Am I in trouble?"

"No love. We wanted to ask you how you would feel if we adopted you as our child."

Percy's eyes widen and filled with tears. "Me? Why me?"

"You are special Percy. In more ways than one. Plus you are the most adorable thing on this planet." Draco lifted Percy and started tickling him. The child giggled loudly and Harry watched with a fond smile. "We will only adopt you if you want us to Percy. This is completely up to you."

"Yes!"

"Huh?"

"Yes you can be my new daddies but won that get con...con..confusing." He pointed at Harry. "Daddy." Then he pointed to Draco "Papa."

Percy launched himself into Harry's arms causing the brunette to stumble back. "Thanks you!"

"You're welcome Percy. Now let's go check out that house."

* * *

The address on the back of the note was a 2 story house with a large backyard and front lawn. Percy 'wowed' before trying to run off inside but Harry scoped him up and sat him on his waist. "No running into danger mister." He said in a mock stern voice.  The demigod just giggled into the brunette's neck as he held on.

Draco picked up an envelope that was sitting on the porch. Inside was a set of keys to the home and another note.

_I see you found the house. Good. Inside Percy's_  
_bedroom is a closet full of clothes I picked out. So don't_  
_be alarmed. I also picked out some stuff for you both_  
_in your respective closets. Good Luck!_

_~A_

"Should I be worried?"

"Probably."

The new family walked inside their new home. Harry put Percy down and allowed him to explore the house for a bit. The first level was open. They walked into a small hallway space that opened up to a larger space. In the center of the space was a giant child proof spiral staircase. To the left of the stairs was the huge kitchen with an eat in island that could seat four people.  The dining area was right next to it. The living room was at the back of the house with sliding glass patio doors. To the right of the stairs was a guest bedroom, bathroom,a very large library, and storage room. Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at the space.

"If downstairs is this amazing, I can't wait to see upstairs. Percy!"

The six year old darted into Draco's legs. Nearly falling over. "Owie."

"No running Percy. Lets go see upstairs."

Harry walked up that stairs first followed by Percy then Draco. To make sure he got up safely and didn't need any help. The first room they opened up was filled with toys that were sitting on a large blue rug. The next room was a bedroom.

"This must be your room Percy."

"Really? Wow!" Waves were painted on the walls. The floor and bottom of the wall to the left side of the room were a sandy color. Almost like sand.

"Cool! It's like the beach!"

The couple laughed and walked to the closet. "She wasn't kidding when she said it was filled with clothes."

The trio stepped out of Percy's room to the room across it. It was also a bedroom but it was decorated with Gryffindor colors. "This must be your room Harry." Draco said with a laugh.

"Oh hush up Dray."

They exited the guest bedroom to the final room and the end of the hall. The master suite was large. The bed was in the center of the room against the wall. To the right was a seating area with two couches. One silver with a green blanket and one gold with a red blanket. To the left of the bed was a working area with a desk and a large office chair. On the left wall was two doors. The left door led to the en-suite bathroom with had a walking shower that could fit two people, a large bathtub and a vanity with two sinks. The right door led to a large walk in closet. So large there was a folding table inside of it. 

The boys were speechless. The house was amazing. They would have never found something like this on their own.

"There is a fireplace downstairs in the living room if you want to tell your friends Harry."

"You act as if you no longer have friends Dray."

Said blond stared at his lover who sighed. "I will head to the ministry. I will be no longer than twenty minutes. Then we can legalize the adoption." He kissed Draco goodbye and hugged Percy. "I'll be back soon." Harry went downstairs to floo to the ministry.

"What do you want to do now Percy?"

"Play!" He dragged the blond to the playroom. He handed Draco a stuffed dragon and stuffed shark. He then grabbed a stuffed mermaid with dark hair and a random action figure.

While playing with his soon to be son, Draco realized how vast the child's imagination really was. He switched up the roles making each toy the 'bad guy' at least once. Time passed and the duo didn't realized they were being watched until someone cleared their throat. They snapped to the door and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Blaise. Draco looked at his old friend with widen eyes.

"Hey Draco. Long time no see."

Percy hid behind his papa peeking his head out to see the two strangers.

"Why don't we go downstairs. I bet Percy is hungry after all that playing. It's after lunch." The demigod's stomach growled at that moment causing the adults to chuckle.

When they got downstairs, Percy, Ron, Blaise and Neville sat at the island. Hermione decided to help Harry make lunch while Draco took by the refrigerator.

"Cool house mate. How did you find it so quickly?" The red head asked.

Draco and Harry looked at each other than Percy. Neville understood the message and guided the child to the living room to tell him stories of his new parents school life. Harry put up a privacy spell. "Everything we are about to tell you is completely true." The couple proceeded to tell their friends about the encounter with the Greek God's and explain what Perseus truly is. Their friends stood quiet as the told the story.

"It's not impossible to to believe. I mean if witches and wizards exist why can't the gods. It would explain the barriers we felt when we went to America." Hermione stated.

"Barriers?" Ron questioned.

"Ugh do you ever pay attention to your surroundings?" Hermione walked the back of her partner's head.

Everyone chuckled. Harry took down the spell as Percy ran up to him. "Did you really hate Dwaco?"

"Neville! What did you tell him?" Harry laughed and answered the question. "Yes I did. He was a real meanie. He would say some mean things."

The demigod gasped. "Did your mommy wash your mouth with soap?!"

Draco looked shocked while everyone else chuckled.

"No Percy my mom did not wash my mouth with soap."

"Maybe if you did, you would not say mean things."

Ron threw his head back in laughter. "I like this kid."

The blond ruffled the child's hair. "Dwaco!" Percy whined try to pat down his wild hair.

Harry and Hermione went back to cooking. In fifteen minutes, the pair made some hot sandwiches for everyone.

* * *

After lunch, the adults conversed for awhile just talking about their lives while the only child played with some toys in the living room. Suddenly there was pecking at a window and Harry turned to open it. A brown barn owl flew in. The emerald eyed adult grabbed the letter and quickly skimmed it. 

"What's wrong mate?"

"Andromeda is in St. Mungos."

"Why?"

"It doesn't say but it seems as though she gave guardianship of Teddy to Draco."

Said blonde spit his drink out and coughed. "What?! Why not you. You are his godfather."

"I don't know. We should go see her later."

"Since she gave me custody of Teddy, do I have to pick him up from somewhere?"

"Yeah. He is at St. Mungos with her now."

"I'll go get him now."

Draco got up to leave.

"Wait! I'm going with you."

"But Percy..."

"Don't worry we will watch him."

Harry and Draco flooed to St. Mungos while the others watched Percy. After about an hour or so Ron and Hermione had to leave.

"Bye bye 'Mione." The child ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Bye Ron." He waved and the two adults left.

Neville picked up the demigod and carried him upstairs to his bedroom with Blaise following close behind. The Gryffindor tucked him in bed for a nap.

"Can you tell me a stowy please?" Percy ask Blaise.

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"More about Dwaco!"

Blaise chuckled and sat at the edge of the bed as he began telling Percy more about Draco's school life. Neville would chip in every now and then but his partner would correct him when he was wrong.

* * *

It was dark by the time Draco and Harry came back home. The brunette was carrying Teddy in his arms while his lover opened the door. The house was quiet and dark. They went upstairs to put Teddy to sleep in the Gryffindor guest bedroom which was across from Percy's room.

After they tucked Teddy in, Harry opened Percy's room and found the child asleep with Neville and Blaise on his sides. In Neville's hand was a children's storybook.

Deciding against waking up their friends, the couple went to sleep in their own room.

* * *

The sun was up and shone through the blinds in the demigod's room. Percy got up and stretched. He carefully got out of his bed making sure not to wake up the adults. The stairs creaked as Percy slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk, butter and eggs. In the cabinets, he found the flour, sugar, baking powder, chocolate chips and blue food coloring. After pulling out a mixing bowl and spoon, Percy carefully added the ingredients to the bowl like his mother showed him. Once he got the mixture to be smooth, he added three drops of the blue food coloring.

"Not blue enough."

He added three more drops and was satisfied. Percy grabbed a steeping stool and placed it by the stove. Making sure he didn't drop the bowl of pancake mixture, he placed it on the counter by the stove. Using a ladle, the demigod placed the batter in the hot pan. After about his sixth finished pancake, Percy heard someone walking down the stairs. He turned and saw Blaise walking towards him.

"Morning Blaise!"

"What are doing cooking Percy? Shouldn't you leave that to the adults?"

"Mommy wasn't always there in the morning so Smelly Gabe said I have to make breakfast."

Blaise shook his head. "Here let me help." The duo continued to make breakfast. Percy finished up the pancakes while Blaise made eggs, bacon, sausages and toast. When they were done, they set up  the table in the dining area.

"Why don't you go wake everyone up for breakfast. I'll finish up here."

"Okay!" Percy ran to the stairs.

"No running!"

"Sowwy."

Percy walked upstairs to his room first and shook Neville awake.

"Wake up. Wake up."

Neville opened his eyes and saw Percy staring at him.

"Good morning Percy. Did I fall asleep in here?"

The child chuckled and nodded. "Breakfast is ready." Then he ran out the room the wake up his 'parents'.

"Dwaco! Dwaco! Dwaco! Wake up."

Percy climbed onto the bed and sat on Draco's back causing the blond to groan. He began tapping and shaking the blond to get up but he refused to get up. Harry woke up in the commotion and chuckled at Draco's predicament.

"Come on Dray. Get up."

"Fine fine. I'm up. Happy?"

"Breakfast is ready come on!"

Percy dragged the sleepy blond downstairs while Harry went to wake up his godson.

"Teddy. Its time to wake up." Harry said while shaking the child.

Harry carried the semi awake child downstairs.

"Smells wonderful. Who made breakfast?"

Percy's hand shot up and he had a big smile on his face. "Do you like it? I tried to make it like mommy did."

"It's great. Surely you didn't do this all by yourself."

"Blaise helped make the eggs, bacon, toast and sausages. I don't know how to do those."

Eyes snapped to Blaise who looked up with half of a blue pancake in his mouth.

"Wha?"

Draco chuckled at his friend but was concerned that Percy was cooking at such a young age. Sea green eyes stared at the only other child sitting at the table.

"Whose that?"

 


End file.
